Blue Skies
by FadedLace
Summary: Fye and Kurogane are left to look around the new world on their own. Unfortunately for them, the weather doesn't look good... FyeKuro One-shot


Title: Blue Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE or the song Blue Skies.

Rating: G for randomness

Warnings: Shounen ai, randomness

Authors note: This is an excerpt of the song "Blue Skies" that best fits my story. I got the idea from the Fye fan site "Blue Skies", so I give a lot of credit to them. Thank you!

_Never saw the sun shining so bright_

"It's started raining."

"Thank you, captain obvious, we hadn't noticed that ourselves!" Kuro-tan snapped at me. I smiled. It was a natural reaction.

"Maybe we should find some place to stay while it rains," Syaoran suggested as Sakura shivered.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account!" Sakura immediately responded. We had been walking through a forest and the weather was rather unpleasant. Sakura shivered again, despite her efforts.

"Tell you what," I suggested, getting an idea. "Kuro-pin and I will continue to look around for anything unusual. Syaoran and Sakura, you guys can go back to the town and dry off. We'll report back if we find anything you should know about."

_Never saw things going so right_

"No good!" Mokona exclaimed. "Mokona is tired! Mokona doesn't want to keep on going with Fye and Kurogane!"

I smiled. "Kuro-rin and I will look for anything unusual. You can go back to town with Syaoran and Sakura, Mokona," I said with a smile.

"Fye is so considerate!" Mokona exclaimed and hopped off of Kuro-pan's shoulder and onto Syaoran's.

Kuro-chan grumbled, "How can you be tired when you sit on my shoulder all the time?"

"Come on Kuro-tan," I said, leading him on in the direction we were heading as Sakura and Syaoran turned back. He mumbled something I did not catch as I smiled on optimistically. It was more a matter of habit rather than sincere feelings.

_Noticing the days hurrying by_

We walked on into the rain and wind for what seemed like quite a while without so much as a word to each other. Nothing seemed unusual besides the amount of rain. And then, I heard something in the distance.

"It's thunder," Kuro-pin pointed out. This time he was stating the obvious, but I didn't complain.

"It's dangerous to be in a forest during a thunderstorm," I said. "We should find someplace to stay."

"It looks like," Kuro-chan said, squinting ahead, "there's a cave up ahead."

"Let's go, then," I said with a smile.

_When you're in love, my, how they fly_

The cave was rather musty smelling and it was barely tall enough for Kuro-rin to fit inside, but it was dry and I figured it would be safe for us. So we went inside to wait out the storm and sat.

And sat.

And sat.

"When is this God damn storm going to end?" Kuro-tan yelled suddenly, causing me to jump.

"Now, Kuro-chan, there's nothing we can do," I chided.

"This is your damn fault for dragging me out here!" Kuro-pan suddenly turned to me. I merely smiled.

_Blue skies smiling at me_

Kurogane resigned himself to silence as he sulked in the corner of our shelter. I gazed at him for a while, and only succeeded in getting a delayed-reaction set of chills. I then ran my hand through my drying damp hair, and sighed.

"What's getting you down?" Kuro-pin asked.

"Hm?" I asked, surprised. It was un-Kuro-ish to ask such a thing.

"Never mind," Kuro-chan grumped.

I sighed again. So much for that.

_Nothing but blue skies do I see_

Kuro-rin shivered. I would never have thought about it, but it would be rather cold to him. I had noticed nothing, since my home country, Selece, sustained a cold climate.

I considered offering him my coat. I was currently wearing it, as the hood had kept me dry from the rain, but it was warm. I chickened out, however. Kurogane would never accept my offer, anyway. Despite my efforts, I blushed.

Visibility was disappearing rapidly, however, so it didn't matter. The storm clouds blocked whatever light there could have been in the evening. I could barely make out my companion, who was only a few meters away. "It's getting dark," I commented.

_I was blue, just as blue as I could be_

The damp chill of the air reminded me of the day I left Selece. Everything had been so, so wrong, and there had been nothing I could do. I felt a vague pang of guilt for running away, but brushed it aside.

She had been there on that last day, too. Chii. Why had I created her? Was I really that lonely? She seemed like such a vague personality, a mere shadow of my past, unimportant and unneeded. Though I felt bad for thinking it, I had someone better now.

_Every day was a cloudy day for me_

The weather now was different than Selece, however. Selece never saw anything but snow. I found it hard to believe that Sakura had never seen snow before when it was my way of life.

On the other hand, rain was rather novice to me. It's not like I had never heard of it before, but it was a rare experience that I had not had the pleasure of many times before. I found that rain was usually rather pleasant, or refreshing, but this storm was making life very difficult.

I noticed Kurogane shiver again.

_Then good luck came knockin' at my door_

The cave was almost completely dark now, and the rain was finally showing signs of letting up. However, it was getting chillier, too. Kuro-pin shivered and rubbed his hands together. I told myself to give him my coat, but, for some reason, couldn't do it.

"A bit cold, isn't it?" Kuro-tan suddenly announced, as if to tug on my conscience.

"Um, yeah," I said.

He rubbed his hands together again, then sighed. "Whenever it got like this back in Japan, I would have something warmer to wear."

I sighed, too.

_Skies were grey but they're not grey any more_

I listened to the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain for a while, then finally stood. "Kuro-rin, are you cold?"

"Hell, yeah," he said, rubbing his hands together once more.

I hesitated. "Do you want my coat?

He stared at me, making me rather uncomfortable. As a response, I smiled cheerfully. It was my defense mechanism.

He opened his mouth, but before he could answer, the rain stopped.

_Nothing but Blue skies do I see_

"It stopped!" I announced happily. "Now we can leave!"

"I assume we're going back to the town?" Kuro-chan asked.

"Yeah, it's too dark to keep on going now," I responded.

Kuro-tan rose, and we headed out of the cave. The clouds above us began to clear away to reveal a few scattered stars.

"It's nice now," I remarked, but Kuro-pan just snorted.

_I should care if the wind blows east or west?_

Then, out of nowhere, a puff of wind blew all around us, causing the wet trees to cry on us and Kuro-pin to shiver again. That reminded me of my earlier suggestion.

"Do you want my coat?" I asked again.

He looked at me, this time seeming to consider my offer. I didn't think he'd accept, since he's such a tough-guy.

"Won't you be cold then?" he asked.

"No, this is warm weather to me," I replied.

He shrugged. "Well, all right, if you don't want it."

_I should fret if the worst looks like the best?_

I smiled and slid the coat off my shoulders. "Here," I said handing it to him. He took it from me and put it on.

It was a pretty funny sight. If Mokona had been here, he would have laughed, but I did nothing but smile. "Do you feel better?"

"Hn," he muttered, and I took that for a yes.

_I should mind if they say it can't be true?_

We walked on in silence for a while. Then, out of nowhere, Kuro-tan asked, "Are you sure you're not cold?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Was Kurogane actually asking me how I was? I was caught off guard and stuttered before smiling cheerfully and replying, "I'm fine, thanks."

Silence then returned, however, I was feeling better than ever. Kuro-pin had asked me how I was doing. I would go forever without my coat through the snow if him to do that once more.

I sighed in my contentedness. I would have to bask in the glory now before it faded away.

_I should smile? That's exactly what I do_

"The sky's clearing up," Kuro-chan pointed out.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's like blue velvet…"

"It's kind-of pretty," he admitted. He sounded almost guilty.

I gave him one of my smiles. "The stars seem especially bright, don't they?"

He sighed and looked up again.

_Blue days, all of them gone_

After a minute, I glanced at him again. He was staring straight ahead, seemingly avoiding me. But then I looked ahead and saw what he was staring at.

The town hung in the distance among the stars, a cluster of lights. We hadn't been to such a big town before, and I drew a breath in delight.

"It's nice, isn't it," Kurogane said, giving me a half-smile. I smiled back full-heartedly.

We stared for a moment longer before heading into the city.

It was a short walk to the hotel we had been staying in, and a silent one. But when we were outside the doorstep, Kuro-tan spoke. He pulled my coat off and handed it to me. "Um, thanks," he said uncomfortably.

I smiled. "You're welcome," I said as I replaced it on my shoulders. As I hugged it around me, it felt warmer than ever.

_Nothing but blue skies from now on _


End file.
